Parking a vehicle correctly can be a difficult challenge for certain drivers. In some instances, such parking requires maneuvering a vehicle to park it between two other vehicles that are parked in an end-to-end manner (e.g., cars that are parallel parked along a curb), which is commonly referred to as parallel parking. In other instances, such parking requires maneuvering a vehicle to park it between two other vehicles that are parked in a side-by-side manner (e.g., cars that are in a typical parking lot), which is commonly referred to as perpendicular parking. Factors that can contribute to and/or complicate such parking maneuvers include, but are not limited to, the size of the car being parked, the mobility of the vehicle being parked (e.g., turning radius), the spaced between the parked cars, a driver's inherent skill at performing such parking maneuvers, and the like.
Vehicles equipped with an active parking assist (APA) system can assist drivers in overcoming some challenges associated with performing parallel and/or perpendicular parking. However, the human machine interface (HMI) of a typical APA system can be complex for some drivers. Furthermore, the HMI can exhibit additional complexity when the APA system includes automatic perpendicular parking and pull-out assist (APPPA) functionality. For example, certain APA systems with APPPA functionality can require the driver to press a button in order available parallel and/or perpendicular parking spaces to be offered. Similarly, additional user input can be will be required to indicate to the APA system whether or not perpendicular or parallel assisted parking functionality is desired by the customer. Furthermore, it is known that APA systems can offer parking assist functionality for a parking space that is not valid to park (e.g., an curb-side space adjacent to a fire hydrant, an open space at the end of a row of parallel parked cars, etc).
Thus, configuring a vehicle in a manner that utilizes GPS functionality for enhancing functionality of an active parking assist system of the vehicle is desirable.